The babysitting gig
by Brentinator
Summary: What will Chase do to see his old friend? Babysit four crazy kids. Rated K plus. Edited by Stardust16.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Chase's POV.

I had just finished researching the huge science fair in London England that one of my few friends, Austin, had invited me to. He was a a year older then me, he had graduated early last year and his new project was being unveiled. How we met is a... interesting story.

Flashback.

I was walking to my biology class when Trent picked me up and held me against the lockers.

"Hey nerd, I need the cheat sheet for the test on Friday. Gimme." Trent said.

"We're in different grades, I don't have the answers." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"Come on. We all know that you cheat. No way you are that smart." Trent insulted.

"I don't have the answers. And I don't cheat, I study." I replied.

Then I saw Trent turn his hand into a fist. I was freaking out, but I was having to use all my energy to keep Spike from coming out. Then my eye exploded in pain as I fell out of Trent's grip.

"Come on, what are the answers?" Trent asked picking me up again.

I could tell that he would've punched me again when a teen, about fifteen, came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Trent demanded, still holding me in the air.

"I'm Austin Jacobson, and you are hurting a innocent boy. That's called bullying, Trent. Of course, you love it. But I'm part of the anti-bullying association, and I'm gonna have to ask you to put the kid down." Austin said.

"Fine." Trent said, pretty much throwing me on the ground and heading to his next class.

The teen helped me off the ground.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your eye looks terrible, you ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, he normally bullies me and my step brother Leo. I'm used to it." I replied.

"It doesn't look good, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Austin asked.

"I'm ok. I'll ice it when I get home." I said.

"Ok. I'm Austin Jacobson. I'm pretty new." Austin said.

"I'm Chase Davenport, I'm pretty new too." I replied, shaking his hand.

Then he handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

"If you have any problems with your eye, or if you just want to hang out, let me know." Austin said.

"Ok, how about we put each other in contacts?" I asked.

"Good idea. Can I have your phone?" Austin asked.

"I handed him my phone and he handed me his. I quickly took a picture and put my number in, I could tell he did the same. Then we exchanged phones and I went to my class. Turns out he was in my biology class, and almost all my other classes except for math and P.E. but he was checking up on me after classes and we ate lunch together. Turns out, he was super smart too. He was super nice to me and then I realized. I had my first friend.

End of flashback.

I was so excited about seeing Austin again, when I found out he was moving to London, everyone could tell I was upset, my grades even slipped a little, but today he had sent me a text about his science fair and asked me to be his plus one. I immediately replied and now the hard part. Convincing Tasha and Mr. Davenport to let me go. All by myself, to London.

I walked upstairs and saw Tasha and Mr. Davenport on the couch, so I knocked lightly on the trim of the doorway. Tasha looked up and saw me.

"Hey Chase." Tasha greeted with that beautiful grin on her face.

"I'll be in the lab." Mr. Davenport said, walking off. I should've figured, Mr. Davenport wasn't exactly good at being the father. But he tried his hardest. I sat down on the couch beside Tasha.

"What's on your mind Chase?" Tasha asked, running a hand threw my scruffy brown hair.

"You remember my friend Austin right?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was kinda sad that he left." Tasha stated.

"Well, he texted me to let me know that there's a science fair in London that he's attending and he's unveiling his new invention." I explained.

"So why did you want to talk to me and Donald about it?" Tasha questioned.

"Because, he invited me to come with him. And I would need the plane ticket and the admission fee." I answered.

"Chase, I know that you wanted to see your old friend, but you want to go overseas, all by yourself?" Tasha asked.

"Please? I promise that I'll do whatever you want." I pleaded.

"How much is the admission fees and plane ticket?" Tasha asked.

"Fifty dollars for the admission fee and 3,000 dollars for the plane ticket." I said.

"What!? Okay, we'll pay for the 3,000 for the plane ticket, but you have to pay for the admission fee yourself. Do you understand?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, you think up ways to get money. When do we need the plane ticket for?" Tasha asked.

"September fourth." I said.

"Ok, I'll tell Donald." Tasha said.

I hugged her.

"Thank you Tasha." I said, then I went down to the lab to think up some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was almost summer, I would have to find a job. I would probably end up getting a summer job. One of the lunch ladies splatted the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Good to see you to Flo." I said, walking out of line.

I sat by myself, me and Austin normally sat together, but he was gone and Adam, Bree and Leo always sat with their friends. I was quietly eating my lunch when a girl tapped my shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No." I said, then I realized who it was.

Olivia Wilde, also known as Livi. She was a year younger then me and was popular, but wasn't evil like Stephanie.

She sat down.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" I asked.

"Because." Livi said, she always made some excuse like that, one that was somewhat stupid.

"So, can you do me a favour?" Livi questioned.

"Sure." I replied.

The first word that came to mind was homework.

"Do you have any experience babysitting?" Livi asked.

"I had to babysit a robot baby for health class, but I'm the youngest in my family besides Leo, and he was a teenager when I met him." I replied, listing off the very little experiences I had.

"Can you babysit my siblings for a night? I got invited to a sleepover and I do not want to disappoint." Livi said.

What about your parents?" I inquired.

"My parents are both out of town. Please, I'll pay you." Livi begged.

"How much?" I asked. I really was desperate for money.

"Fifty dollars." Livi said.

That was exactly how much I needed!

"Deal, later tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, be there at six. I'll put a list on the fridge of stuff you need to know. Thank you Chase!" Livi exclaimed as she hugged me.

I was so happy, babysit a couple of kids overnight and I could go to London.

After school.

I was at Mr. Davenport's cyber desk when he came downstairs with Adam and Bree.

"Ok, suit up, training." Mr. Davenport instructed.

"Ok, but I have to go in a hour." I said.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"Probably to the to short club." Adam insulted.

"No. I'm babysitting." I said.

"Chase, I don't know, what if you glitch?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I really need the money." I pleaded.

"Fine, but call me if anything happens." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." I said.

We all stepped into our capsules and changed into our suits.

A hour later.

I made sure I had everything, cell phone, toys for the kids, every child care handbook in my database. Yep I was ready. I knocked on the door of Livi's house and she opened the door, holding a baby. She handed me the baby.

"Hey Chase, here is my baby sister Ivy, my brother Chris and my sisters Ember and Hope. List is on the fridge, if you need anything, my cell phone number is on the fridge, have fun!" Livi said as she left the house. Then Ivy started crying.

"Shh. It's ok Ivy." I said, gently rubbing the baby on the back.

"I wanna play with cars, play with me!" Chris yelled.

"When's dinner?" Hope asked.

"Your the babysitter? I thought all babysitters were girls." Ember said.

"I'll play with you once your sister calms down Chris. It is six in the afternoon, Hope, so dinner will be in a few minutes. Yes, I go to school with your sister. It's okay Ivy." I said, now patting the baby on the back. Then I found out why the baby was crying. Diaper issues.

"Ok, I have to change Ivy's diaper, Ember, your the oldest?" I asked.

Ember nodded.

"Ok, your in charge, Hope, Chris, listen to your sister." I said taking the baby upstairs.

A few minutes later.

After I finished changing Ivy's diaper, I put her in the crib and started playing cars with Chris. We ended up playing like the cars were speeding out of control and flew off the cliffs. We had played for twenty minutes when I heard two screams. Hope and Ember.

"I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs.

I saw them yelling insults back and forth.

"Ok. What is going on?" I demanded.

"Ember ruined my dollhouse!" Hope yelled.

"That's because Hope broke my ear buds!" Ember yelled, showing me the ear buds.

"Ok, you two need to calm down. Ember, I can fix your ear buds. I am really smart and I help my dad make stuff all the time. Hope, she didn't do that much to it, can you fix it?" I asked.

"I want you to help me." Hope pouted.

I sighed, and after listening to Hope trying to bossing me around for ten minutes, I finally fixed it.

"Done. Ok, Ember, hand me your ear buds, I'll fix them tonight." I said.

Ember handed me her ear buds.

"Can you two get along?" I asked.

They nodded, and I went downstairs to make dinner, when Ivy started crying. Again. I went into the living room and held her for a few minutes, then she calmed down.

"There we go. You wanna come with me?" I asked.

Ivy smiled and lifted her arms up, so I put her in her high chair and gave her a few toys. Then I looked at the list.

"Ok, it says that dinner is already done. It's mashed potatoes, beef and peas. I'm supposed to heat it up. And you get baby food, got it." I said, putting the mashed potatoes in the microwave. I did the same with the beef and the peas. Then I looked at the list again.

"Ok, it says that you like sweet potato baby food." I said.

When I said that, Ivy laughed, and it was the cutest laugh I ever heard.

Everything was finally ok, or so I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Special thanks to The forth Bionic for helping me with this since Stardust16 is busy. Sorry to keep you waiting so long.

Chapter three.

"Dinner!" I yelled up the stairs, five seconds later, Chris, Hope and Ember ran down the stairs.

I grabbed Ivy's baby food and all the other kids ate their food.

"Come on Ivy, eat it." I said, trying to put the spoon in her mouth.

She grabbed the spoon and flipped the baby food on my face.

"Really?" I said, grabbing my napkin and wiping my face with it.

Then Ivy grabbed the whole bowl and threw it in the floor. Great! Could this day get any worse?!

"Stop!" I yelled.

Ivy started crying.

"Oh no." I said getting her out of her high chair and cleaning her up.

Then I dialed Livi's phone number and held it to my ear.

"Yes?" Livi asked.

"Ivy won't eat." I said.

"Ok, did you feed her sweet potatoes?" Livi asked.

"Yeah, and she threw them in my face after eating two bites." I said.

"Ok, my mom has some bottles leftover, sometimes Ivy won't eat, you need to heat up some milk for her." Livi said.

"Got it, thanks." I replied.

"No problem. Bye." Livi said, hanging up her phone.

I put Ivy back in her high chair and turned on the stove and put the milk in there. Then Hope and Chris came in the kitchen and started chasing each other.

"Guys stop, that's how people get hurt!" I yelled.

They stopped running immediately.

"Thank you. Here you go Ivy." I said, handing her the bottle and turned off the stove.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs, behave." I said.

Chris and Hope nodded.

I took Ivy upstairs and snag her a lullaby. Then I went back downstairs to see Chris crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He fell!" Ember said, holding Chris in her arms.

I knelt down to his level.

"Where does it hurt Chris?" I asked.

He showed me his elbow and it did not look good. It was swelling up and it was red.

"Can you move it?" I asked.

Chris just started crying more.

I called Livi's cell phone again.

"What is it?" Livi asked.

"Your brother fell and hurt his elbow, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Let me talk to him." Livi replied.

Chris was still crying and Ember was still holding him.

"Hey, Livi's on the phone." I said holding my cell phone to his ear.

After they talked for a few minutes, Chris said that she wanted to talk to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think he'll be ok, but it's his bedtime. Hope goes to bed in half a hour and Ember goes to bed in a hour." Livi said.

"Great. Bye." I said.

"No problem, bye!" Livi said.

I hung up the phone and took Chris to bed.

"Chase?" He asked after I tucked him in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you tell me a story?" Chris asked.

"How about I tell you about the three super humans?" I asked.

"Yes!" Chris said.

"Ok, right here in Mission Creek, there are three bionic humans, their names are Adam, Bree and Cody. They grew up in a lab and one day, their dad got married to a woman named Tasha and she had a son, Leo. He found the bionic humans in the basement of the house and took them all to high school, but one of their bionics messed up and their dad tried to send them away, but they hid in a recycling truck and their dad decided that they could go on missions and go to school. The end." I finished.

I got up to leave.

"Chase?" Chris asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are a good babysitter." Chris said.

"Goodnight Chris." I said, then I realized Chris was asleep.

I closed the door and started working on Ember's ear buds.

Then I realized it was Hope's bedtime.

"Hope, bedtime." I said.

She got up off the floor and went to bed.

"Do you want a story or anything?" I asked.

She pulled out a big book of fairy tales.

"Ok, witch one do you want?" I asked.

She turned to Cinderella.

"Ok, once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella, who lived with her stepmother and step sisters, they treated her horribly and made her do all the work, one day the king announced a ball that every eligible maiden must attend. So she and her mice friends made a dress for her to wear, but her stepmother and step sisters decided that they didn't want her to go to the ball, so they ripped the dress into shreds and went to the ball. Cinderella went outside and started crying.

Then her fairy godmother appeared and turned a pumpkin into a coach, the mice into horses, and her rags into a beautiful dress. But she said that on the last stroke of midnight, the spell would be broken. Cinderella went to the ball and danced with the Prince for hours, then the clock striked midnight. She ran but when she went down the stairs, one of her glass slippers fell off, she left it and hopped in the couch, at each stroke, something disappeared. When they got home, the one thing left was a glass slipper. The next day, the king said that every girl in the land must try on the slipper, when they got to Cinderella's house, her stepmother locked her in her room so she couldn't try on the slipper, it was too small for her step sisters, but her mice friends were able to unlock the door right before the duke left, but the stepmother broke the slipper, Cinderella pulled out the other and it fit. She married the prince and they lived happily ever after. The end." I finished, and saw that Hope was asleep. I realized it was Ember's bedtime and I got her in bed. I was downstairs when my hearing glitched, everything was way too loud. I grabbed my cell phone and called Mr. Davenport.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"My hearing is glitching, all the kids are in bed but for some reason my hearing is glitching." I explained.

"Ok, calm down, I don't want you to leave the kids. But I need you to go to a confined space until your hearing quits glitching, ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get off the phone." I said hanging up.

I walked to a small closet, locked the door and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Special thanks to The forth Bionic for helping me with this chapter.

Chapter 4.

I woke up two hours later and realized I was still in the closet. My hearing had stopped glitching, so I went to the couch and turned on the T.V., then I heard a crash from the kitchen, I sat up, flipped off the T.V. and went to the kids bedrooms, I picked up Ivy and woke up Ember.

"Chase? What is it?" Ember asked.

"Shh. I think someone is breaking in. What is the safest room in your house?" I asked.

"The laundry room. Why?" Ember asked.

"I need you to take your siblings to the laundry room and call 911, I'll give you my cellphone, the password is 1999, I'm gonna hold them off until the police get here. Ok? Don't go anywhere until I tell you to, deal?" I asked.

Ember nodded. From what it seemed, I could tell she was scared.

Go get Chris, I'll wake up Hope." I said.

She walked out of the room and came back holding her little brother.

"Hope, wake up, you need to help Ember, Ivy and Chris." I whispered.

She woke up and I gave her Ivy, the kids all went to the laundry room and locked the door. I walked downstairs and yelled.

"Who's there?!" I yelled.

"Get down here with your hands up!" The person shouted really loudly.

I raised my arms in surrender and walked down the stairs.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" The man asked.

"No. I am the only one here." I lied. The kids were my responsibility, no way I was gonna let them get hurt.

"Get on the ground." The person commanded.

I got on the ground and hoped that he wouldn't find the kids.

Ember's POV.

I was freaking out, our babysitter could be dead by now and I was trying to call 911, but I was too nervous.

"Ember, what's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Nothing." I said, finally calling 911.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Help me please. My parents and oldest sister are gone, someone's robbing my house and my babysitter is risking his life to keep me and my three younger siblings safe." I rattled off.

"Calm down, what's your address?" The woman asked.

I quickly told her and she told me that she would send the police and a ambulance, just in case.

"Thank you." I said hanging up Chase's cell phone.

"What now?" Hope asked.

"We'll wait." I said, hoping that Chase was ok.

Chase's POV.

I was on the ground, currently tasting floor, when I heard sirens.

"Crap! The police. Who called them?!" The person yelled.

Then he looked at me.

"You haven't left my sight... unless you called them before you got down here." The person said picking me up.

"I didn't." I replied in fear. Not for my own life but for the kid's.

He threw me on the ground. I hit it so roughly that I heard my leg crack, also I felt something liquid on my back, the pain quickly progressed, but I held my screams in. I couldn't use my bionics because I didn't want to expose myself, but I had no choice. I used my molecular kinsiese to pick up the guy and threw him into a corner.

"How did you do that?" He asked picking me up again.

Then I heard a megaphone."Come out with your hands up, the police have the house surrounded, there's no escape!"

Two police burst in the door. The first got me out of his grip and ran to my side. The second restrained the criminal and took him to the police car.

Then the paramedics came in and the first police left.

"Kid, are you ok?" The paramedic asked.

"I think so." I said, I tried to get up, but the pain in my leg and my head was to much for me to move.

"Ok, I'm gonna look at your leg. Linn is gonna check your head." The paramedic said as she gently started looking at my leg. After five minutes she stopped. The woman Lynn put something on my head witch relieved me from the pain, for some minutes.

"How am I?" I asked.

"Your leg is broken and there is a minor chance of a concussion. you need to be transferred to the hospital immediately, are your parents home?" The paramedic asked.

"This isn't my house. I'm babysitting four kids, their in the laundry room." I said.

Another person came in the house and went to go find the kids.

"We need to call your parents, do you have a cell phone?" The paramedics asked.

"Yeah, but the oldest girl I'm babysitting called the police with it, so it's with them." I replied.

"Got it." The paramedic smiled.

Then the other person came in the room with the kids.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. Can I have my cell phone?" I asked.

Ember handed me my cell phone and I called the home phone.

"This is Donald Davenport, unfortunately, I am doing something too awesome to come to the phone, but leave a message at the beep." The answering machine. I called his cell and I got a immediate response.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, I need to talk to you for a minute." I said. It seemed that he heard the sirens because his voice tone changed from sarcastic to serious.

"Yes? What happened? Chase are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I need you to send Adam, Bree and Leo with a you know what. I got injured and they're gonna take me to the hospital." I said, hopefully he would know what I meant, a chip extractor.

"Oh my god. Ok look, I'm sending them in my self driving car. They'll be there in five minutes." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up the phone because the pain in my head increased. Adam, Bree and Leo arrived five minutes later and removed my chip. Adam looked shocked and Bree had tears on her face. Leo was the only one who kept his temper. I was moved onto a stretcher, received a oxygen mask on my face and got inside the ambulance. After a few minutes, I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Wahoo! Final chapter! Tonight is the big episode of lab rats. We get to meet Daniel Davenport for the first time! I'm super excited! Shoutouts to Stardust16, The forth Bionic, Dirtkid123, Tennisgirl77, EmeraldTulip and Anonlabratslover.

Chapter five.

Bree's POV.

When Mr. Davenport woke us up and told us about what happened to Chase, I grabbed the chip extractor and went to the car. I was so nervous. I tried to text Caitlin, but auto correct went crazy because I wasn't able to type anything right, so I put the phone up. Then the car stopped outside of the house. We walked in and saw four kids and two paramedics. When we saw our brother,I had to keep myself from crying. I asked the paramedics to leave for a second and I told Adam and Leo to get the kids back to bed. Me and Chase were alone and I took out his chip.

"Bree?" Chase asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you watch the kids? I don't want them to get hurt or anything." Chase demanded through short breaths.

"Sure, Mr. Davenport and Tasha told me to call them when the ambulance leaves." I said, stroking his hair.

I looked at the list that Livi must have made for Chase and I memorized the kids names. I saw Leo holding Ivy, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Is Chase ok?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, but Adam, Leo and I are gonna have to watch you until Livi gets home." I answered.

"Ok." Ember said.

"Leo, hand me the baby." I told him.

He tried to hand me the baby, but he dropped her, Ember dived and caught her.

"How about you be careful with my sister Leo." Ember snapped as she handed me the baby.

"Sorry." Leo said raising his arms in the air.

"What time is it?" Adam asked, he must've wanted to still be asleep.

"It's two in the morning, I'm gonna calm down Ivy, can you guys take the others to bed?" I asked.

Adam nodded.

"Come on guys." Leo said.

Hope followed them and Adam was carrying Chris, but Ember was still on the couch. Ivy fell asleep and I put her in her porta crib. Then I sat beside Ember.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"I'm worried about Chase." Ember said, then started crying.

"Hey Ember, it's ok. Ok, how about in half a hour, I call my dad and ask if Chase is alright. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." Ember said and hugged me.

"So what do you want to do for a while?" I asked, but she had fallen asleep on me. I picked her up and put her in her bed. Then I got Adam and Leo downstairs and we decided that we would take shifts, of course I would have the first shift. Adam and Leo fell asleep on the couches and I was in the recliner, I texted Caitlin for a while, then I called Mr. Davenport.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, I just wanted to know how Chase was doing." I said.

"He's great. He's staying overnight just because it's like three in the morning, but he should be home early tomorrow morning." Mr. Davenport said.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's having some trouble sleeping, do you want to talk to him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Actually one of the girls Chase was babysitting wants to." I replied.

"Ok, I'll get him." Mr. Davenport said.

I walked up the stairs as fast as I could without using my super speed and I woke up Ember.

"What is it?" Ember asked.

"Chase wants to talk to you." I said.

Ember sat up and grabbed the phone.

Ember's POV.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ember." Chase said.

He was ok!

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bree, Adam and Leo are taking care of you, right?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice." I replied.

"Ok, I gotta go, the nurse is demanding I get off the phone and go to sleep, goodnight Ember." Chase said.

"Goodnight Chase." I said, hanging up the phone and immediately fell asleep.

Bree's POV.

I pulled the phone out of her hands and went back downstairs. Adam was up and Ivy was crying.

"What happened?" I asked picking Ivy up.

"I woke up to the kid crying, but Leo is a really heavy sleeper." Adam said.

"Yeah." I said trying to calm down Ivy. Then I realized that she had a dirty diaper.

"Adam, this kid's diaper is your problem, my shift ended two minutes ago." I mocked.

Instead of going to sleep, I watched Adam wrestling with the diaper.

"Why is this so hard!?" Adam yelled.

Ivy squealed.

"Ok, I think that you are part of the problem, hold still." Adam said.

About two hours later Adam finally got a diaper on Ivy and she fell asleep. Even though it was six in the morning. Then Leo woke up and saw all the diaper shreds on the floor.

"What happened?! All I did was go to sleep!" Leo yelled.

"Chill out." I said, super speeding and picking it up.

Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and faced Livi.

"What happened? I thought I asked Chase to babysit, not you three." Livi said.

"Look, don't freak out, but there was a robbery, Chase tried to be a hero, got hurt and we stepped up for him." Leo explained.

"Oh my god, is he ok? Is everybody ok? What about his condition? Oh by the way this was for him. I guess you three can split it." Livi said handing me fifty dollars.

"He's ok, I talked to him last night. Thanks." I said.

"Uff. You can go now." Livi said.

Chase's POV.

I hated being injured, Adam, Bree and Leo probably took all my money, and I would never be able to work like this. I'll never get to visit Austin. I was resting on the couch when Adam, Bree and Leo came in the house.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Chase, we have something for you." Bree said handing me fifty dollars.

"Is this from Livi?" I asked.

"Yep. We felt bad about what happened, so when she gave it to us, we decided to give it to you." Bree explained.

I picked up my crutches and walked over to them.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best siblings in the world."

"We know about Austin. That's all." Adam said.

At that minute we all group hugged.

The end.


End file.
